


Marks

by Ellana17



Series: The Kids are Alright [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Birthmarks, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, John House's A+ Parenting, Mention of abuse, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: “I know what you’re going through. I don’t have scars or broken bones to prove it but I know what it’s like to be alone and scared and at the mercy of someone who was supposed to take care of you.”A thirteen year old abuse victim is admitted at the hospital, making old buried secrets come to light.
Relationships: Greg House & Original Child Character(s), Greg House/James Wilson
Series: The Kids are Alright [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/778743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not a doctor.
> 
> So I watched season 5 recently and I’m really really pissed about John House. This takes place after “Birthmarks”.

The room was too bright and loud for Jenna. The girl tried to get her breathing under control as her eighth grade math teacher gave her the test back. The girl grabbed the sheet of paper with her left hand, all the while cursing the cast on her right one.

“That’s your third F, Jenna. Don’t make me call your parents,” the woman told her sternly.

“No,” Jenna whispered, with wide eyes. “No- don’t- I-”

“Jenna?”

The others were looking at her curiously. Then their curiosity morphed into panic as she started seizing violently. Her legs finally gave out and she barely registered hitting her head as she fell on the ground.

ooo

Cameron frowned. “Crap, she has pins in her hand,” she said, looking at the girl’s x-rays. “We can’t do an MRI.”

Chase nodded. “That’s going to be a problem if you want to find the cause of those seizures.”

“I know, it’s going to take a little more time than I thought.”

“And a few more tests too,” Chase pointed out.

“You guys ready for lunch?” Thirteen asked, coming to a stop behind the two doctors.

Both Cameron and Chase jumped at hearing her voice so close to them and turned around. Thirteen was smirking at them, while Kutner waved his hand and Taub nodded in greeting.

“What’s that?” Kutner asked squinting at the x-rays in Cameron’s hands.

“A thirteen year old girl, came in after a seizure during her math class,” Cameron explained.

“Who can blame her, math is a pain,” Kutner said.

“Are those pins in her hand?” Taub asked, taking a closer look.

“She broke her hand two weeks ago. Apparently the break was so bad it had to be set with a bunch of pins.”

“Poor girl,” Kutner said. “And now she’s having seizures?”

Cameron nodded. “Apparently. And she’s about to go through extensive testing since we can’t do an MRI.”

Thirteen gently took the x-rays from Cameron’s hands. “Do you mind if we take the case?”

Cameron frowned while Chase barked out a laugh.

“Good luck convincing House,” he said.

Thirteen kept her eyes on the x-ray of the girl’s hand. “I don’t know why, I have a bad feeling about this.”

ooo

When House made his way to the conference room around noon, his team was already at work. Thirteen was writing on the board as the others bounced ideas back and forth.

“I don’t remember us having a case,” he said loudly.

Thirteen jumped in fright and dropped the marker. She turned around to glare at her boss. “We do now. Thirteen year old girl, came in this morning, she’s been having seizures on and off for months.”

“So what? Do an MRI, find where the seizures are coming from.”

“We can’t,” Foreman told him. She broke her right hand two weeks ago and they set the break with pins.”

“Okay, no MRI, an EEG and CT scan then. I don’t get why we need to take care of that. Did Cuddy give you that file?”

“Not really…”

“We were in the ER,” Kutner said but stopped when he saw Thirteen glaring at him.

House turned to him. “And what were you doing down there?”

Kutner gulped. “Having lunch with Cameron and Chase?”

“Are you asking or telling?”

“Who cares about how we got the case!” Thirteen cut in. “We didn’t even have a case and Cuddy knew it. She was going to assign us all clinic duty!”

House hummed. “Interesting. Alright, fine, take the case if you want but don’t come bother me with the results because I don’t care. I’m going to go bother Wilson.”

Then he turned around and left the room as Kutner and Taub exchanged a baffled look.

“That was…” Kutner said.

“Weird,” Taub supplied. “How did you manage that?”

“If Cuddy thinks House’s working she won’t be on his case about clinic hours and House knows that.”

“That’s genius.”

“Ok, so where were we?”

“Epilepsy is the most likely cause of seizure,” Kutner said.

Foreman nodded. “So EEG and CT scan.”

“That’s what House said,” Taub pointed out.

Foreman ignored him. “Diabetes can be another cause. We need to run a blood test.”

“Could be a tumor,” Kutner added.

“If it is the CT scan will tell us,” Taub told him.

“Could be an infection,” Thirteen told them. “Meningitis or encephalitis.”

“Let’s not do an LP right away,” Foreman suggested. “The girl doesn’t need that kind of intrusive test right now.”

“If House were here he’d tell us to do a tox screen,” Taub said suddenly.

“Are you kidding?” Thirteen exclaimed. “She’s in eighth grade, come on.”

“He’s not wrong. We need to test her blood anyway,” Foreman said. “Ok, Thirteen you test her blood, Kutner and Taub you take care of the CT scan and we’ll need to keep her overnight for the EEG.”

The other doctors nodded and got to work.

ooo

House barged into Wilson’s office. His friend did not even blink, did not even look up from the file he was reading.

“Time for lunch,” House announced.

Wilson simply handed him a twenty without bothering to look up. House thumped his cane in annoyance.

“Come on Wilson, don’t make me beg.”

“Contrary to what you seem to believe, I actually have work to do.”

“Your files can wait, my stomach can’t.”

“Go ahead, I’ll join you when I’m done with those.”

“If I go on my own Cuddy’s going to come bother me about clinic hours.”

“I thought you got a case just this morning.”

“No, my team got a case. I’m letting them fly solo.”

“Seriously, you’re not even supervising?”

House rolled his eyes. “The girl has epilepsy, that’s boring.”

“Yes, only you would think seizures are boring.”

“I didn’t say seizures are boring, I said the diagnosis is boring. Can we go have lunch now?”

Wilson sighed but ultimately closed the file in his hands. “Okay, but you’re paying.”

“But I don’t have any cash on me.”

“Are you kidding? I just gave you twenty dollars!”

“I’m keeping those for later.”

Wilson sighed, and House smirked at his friend’s annoyance as he held the door open. On their way to the elevator, House noticed Foreman leave what appeared to be their patient’s room. The girl seemed tensed and was eying the man in front of her – probably her father – warily.

“I need to go,” House said suddenly, using his cane to stop the elevator door from closing.

“House!” Wilson called after him. “I wasn’t even hungry in the first place! House!”

House made his way to the girl’s room.

“You can’t be here,” he told the man as soon as the opened the door.

“I’m her father.”

“Yeah, I don’t care. She needs a lumbar puncture to rule out an infection so get out.”

The girl sat up slowly. “But Doctor Foreman said we didn’t need that until later. Who are you?”

“I’m doctor House and Doctor Foreman is an idiot. So”, he said, turning to the man. “If you don’t want her to die horribly of an infection, you’ll leave the room and only come back when I tell you to.”

“But-”

“Out! Now!”

The man glared at him before turning around and finally leaving the room.

“Is it going to hurt?” the girl asked.

“What?”

“That lumbar puncture thing?”

“Oh, we’re not doing that yet.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said. I just needed him out of the room while we talked.”

“Talk? Why do you want to talk?”

“To find out what’s wrong with you.”

“That’s why you took my blood, right? You’re doing tests. We don’t need to talk.”

“Tests can only get you so far. I need to take a closer look at your hands and arms.”

“What? Why?” she asked, recoiling slightly.

“I can get Thirteen to do that if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Thirteen?”

“Doctor Hadley. Pretty girl, brown hair, big green eyes.”

The girl flushed. “It’s fine. You’re a doctor, right? You’re just doing your job.”

“Okay, let’s see,” he said, taking a closer look at both her hands. “How did you break your hand?”

“It got stuck in the front door.”

“Bad luck, huh? You get injured often?”

“I’m sort of clumsy.”

House hummed, moving on from her hands to her arms. “Did your father drove you to the ER? Or your mom?”

“My mom died six months ago. Car accident.”

“Sorry to hear it. So, did your dad drive you?”

“I- No, I was already late for school and-”

“So you went to school with a broken hand? Must have hurt.”

The girl shrugged. “My friend made me go to the nurse’s office. It wasn’t a big deal but she freaked and called an ambulance. I ended up in the ER instead of working on my math test. Which I failed.”

“You got a lot of bruises. It could be a sign of leukemia so I need to know, are you just that clumsy or do you bruise easily?”

“What has that to do with the seizures?”

“I’m just trying to figure out what’s wrong with you so we can treat you. Any history of cancer in your family?”

“One of the other doctors already asked me that. You’re sure you even work here?”

“Yeah, actually those other doctors you saw, they work for me. So, cancer?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Alright. We’ll need to keep you here until we know what’s wrong with you.”

“I have to get back to school-”

“We need to make you better first, then you’ll get back to school. So try to rest for now. I’ll come back and check on you later.”

ooo

When House went back to the conference room, Taub and Kutner were sitting at the table.

“Where are the other two knuckleheads?” House asked.

“Running blood tests, I guess,” Kutner told him.

House nodded absently as he grabbed a marker and added “bruising” and “no ER” to the list of symptoms.

“So… you’re working on the case?” Taub asked, curious.

“Good thing I am or you’ll kill the poor girl.”

“No one’s going to die from a seizure,” Foreman cut in, walking inside the room with Thirteen. “We got the results, no diabetes, her white cells count is normal and before you ask, she’s clean. No toxin. No drug. Nothing.”

“We have new symptoms. Bruising,” House told them, pointing at the board with the marker in his hand.

“Could be leukemia,” Thirteen supplied.

“Not if her white cells count is normal.”

“Another form of cancer, then.”

House nodded. “I’ll talk to Wilson.”

“Maybe she’s just clumsy,” Foreman pointed out.

“Being clumsy is not a symptom,” Thirteen said.

“Could be if her problem is neurological.”

“Do you really think she closed that door on her own hand by herself? X-ray her chest, and her other hand.”

“What are we looking for?” Taub asked.

“Are you thinking bone cancer?” Kutner added.

House sighed. “I’m thinking daddy’s a violent drunk. Did you know she didn’t go to the ER after shattering every bone in her hand? Or did you even bother to ask?”

Taub hung his head in shame while Foreman glared.

“You have no proof of that,” he said. “You can’t go around accusing people!”

“I’m not. I know I need proof. Do the x-ray and whatever you do, don’t let the dad in her room unless I tell you to.”

ooo

Cuddy finally found him as he was walking to Wilson’s office.

“House!” she called angrily.

For one second, House thought about ignoring her but Wilson’s office door was too far away to make a run for it. He rolled his eyes and turned around.

“What?”

“Why did you tell Jenna’s dad he couldn’t go in her room?”

“Because he can’t.”

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“No, you’ll tell me now,” his boss said, glaring at him.

“Later I’ll have proof.”

“Proof of what?”

“Can’t tell you now but believe me, you’ll need proof.”

Cuddy sighed. “Alright,” she finally said. “I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt… for now. But you better be damn sure about this.”

“I am,” he told her simply before turning around and making his way to Wilson’s office.

As soon as he opened the door, Wilson threw a bag of chips at him, which House barely managed to grab.

“Since you missed lunch,” was his only explanation. “I hope your epiphany was worth it.”

House dropped the file on Wilson’s desk.

“It was,” he said and sat on the couch. He opened the bag of chips and popped one in his mouth.

“We’re thinking cancer,” he said.

Wilson frowned and opened the file. “She’s the girl with the seizures, right?”

House nodded. “Look, Jenna said the seizures started six months ago and-” He stopped when he saw the look on Wilson’s face. “What?” he asked, annoyed.

Wilson smiled. “Nothing, I’m just surprised you remembered her name.”

“Piss off.”

Wilson raised his hands in surrender. “I’ll come take a look at her. I’m guessing you planned some x-rays?”

“Yeah, Thirteen is taking care of that.”

“Good.”

ooo

“It’s not cancer,” Wilson told them.

House groaned in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s a good thing, right?” Kutner asked, confused by his boss’s reaction.

“Yeah, but that also means we still have no idea what’s wrong with her,” Foreman explained.

“Prep her for the EEG tonight,” House told them. As they left the room, he turned around. “Don’t let the dad in the room!” he called after them. Then, he grabbed an x-ray of her hand and looked at it closely. “Good god.”

“What’s going on?”

“See those bones, right there?” House asked.

“Bone reconstruction suggesting multiple fractures,” Wilson said. “Wait, that’s her other hand, right? The one that’s not in a cast?”

“Yeah. Healed ribs are harder to see but her hands… You can see her bones have been broken multiple times in different places. And that’s also why her bruising has nothing to do with leukemia.”

“House, if you think her dad’s beating her then you have to talk to Cuddy and have her call child services.”

“Who won’t be able to do anything if the girl doesn’t actually talk to them. Come on, Wilson, you know the drill. They won’t do anything.”

“You can’t keep her here indefinitely.”

“I can keep her here until I find a way to convince her to talk to social services.”

“Well, good luck with that.”

“I don’t need luck,” he said, waving the x-rays around. “I just need these.”

ooo

“So, now would be a good time to stop lying to us,” House said as he entered the girl’s room.

Both Thirteen and the girl looked at him with wide eyes. Thirteen was surprised but the girl looked worried, scared even.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she finally said.

“Sure you don’t.” House held up the x-rays. “I’m talking about your hand. Or rather your _hands_.”

“Again, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the girl said, glaring at him.

“Yeah, let’s try that again, this time a little more convincing.”

“House,” Thirteen cut in. “What’s going on?”

“I’m guessing daddy’s a bit of a drunk,” House said, ignoring the other doctor.

“You don’t even know him,” the girl said, angrily.

“True, but those x-rays don’t lie, unlike you. So… want to start telling us the truth?”

The girl remained stubbornly silent, looking out the window and ignoring both doctors.

“Alright, stop me if I’m wrong. Mommy died six months ago in a car crash and daddy started drinking. Anyone would think the beating starting around that time but those fractures in your left hands are older than that, so I’m guessing this has been going on for a while. Maybe mommy was keeping him in line or maybe she was taking a few beatings herself.” The girl snorted. “So that’s a no, then.”

Thirteen was looking at them both, clearly horrified by the revelation.

“Jenna,” she said, trying to sound calm and reassuring. “If you’re dad’s beating you-”

“You guys don’t get it, he’s only doing it when he’s drunk.”

“Rest of the time he’s the greatest dad in the world,” House said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“He’s always drunk these days… Since mom died…”

“Must be hard without her,” Thirteen said.

“She liked to pretend that- that-”

“That nothing was wrong,” House said.

“Yeah.”

“Jenna,” House said softly. Thirteen’s eyes got wide at hearing the caring tone of his voice. “We can help you.”

“I don’t need help. I’ll be sixteen in three years. I’ll get emancipated. I already have all the paperwork ready. I can make it.”

“You can’t,” he said firmly. “Even if we find what causes the seizures, who knows what will happen during the next three years? From what I’ve heard you’re already behind in class. You deserve a good life, don’t settle for less.”

“And you think foster care will give me that? I know how it works, I’ll have people breathing down my neck at every turn, every move I make will be analyzed. And I’ll have to move school over and over again.”

“At least you’ll be safer,” Thirteen told her gently.

“Yeah, right! You don’t get it. How could you?”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” House said. He looked at the girl, trying to ignore the fact that one of his subordinate was in the room, listening. “I _know_ what you’re going through. I don’t have scars or broken bones to prove it but I know what it’s like to be alone and scared and at the mercy of someone who was supposed to take care of you. My mom liked to pretend nothing was wrong too. Even now I’m not sure she knows the extent of what was happening. So that’s why you have to believe me when I say it won’t get better.”

Jenna was looking at him, probably trying to read his face for any sign of a lie. House could also feel Thirteen’s gaze on his back be he refused to turn around and look at her and see the pity in her eyes.

“Just think about it, okay?” he said finally. “Prep her for that EEG, we need to find out what’s causing the seizures. I’m going home for tonight.”

He left the room without looking back.

ooo

When Thirteen went back to the conference room a while later, she found the rest of the team as well as Cameron and Chase, and more important: take out.

“We had the feeling you guys would be here all night,” Chase explained when he saw her surprised look.

“That’s nice,” Thirteen said, dropping on a nearby chair and taking one of the boxes.

Cameron glanced at her. “You okay?” she asked, seeing Thirteen’s defeated look.

The doctor shook her head. “Not really.” Then she turned to the others: “Jenna’s dad’s beating her. He’s the one who shattered her hand. Both her hands actually.” She took a deep breath. “You should have seen House. He was _pissed_.”

“Since when does he care about patients?” Kutner asked, surprised.

Foreman nodded. “Doesn’t happen often.”

“It must have to do with his dad,” Chase said calmly, looking at the box of rice in his hand.

Thirteen saw the shocked looks on everybody’s faces, especially Taub and Kutner. When Chase finally looked up, he added: “Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed how weird he gets when someone mentions his parents.”

Cameron frowned. “You don’t think that…”

“That his dad was abusive? Yeah, I do.”

Foreman sighed. “Come on, House’s an ass, doesn’t mean he was abused.”

“Doesn’t mean he wasn’t,” Chase replied at once. “He didn’t tell me or anything. I just have a feeling about it.”

Thirteen choked on a mouthful of noodles and everybody turned to her but their attention was soon drawn to Wilson as he entered the conference room.

“You guys have seen House?” he asked.

“He went home,” Thirteen told him simply.

Wilson frowned. “Huh, that’s weird. We were supposed to go out tonight.”

Thirteen could feel his eyes on her but did not look up. She simply kept eating, avoiding his gaze.

“Do you know something I don’t, Doctor Hadley?” Wilson asked suspiciously.

Thirteen finally glanced at him. Wilson looked pissed but mostly worried.

 _He doesn’t know_ , she realized. _No way he knows._

“He said something earlier,” she finally said. “He was talking to our patient, I’m not sure I should tell you guys…” she trailed off.

“Doctor Hadley,” Wilson said curtly.

“I’m pretty sure his dad was abusive and his mom never did anything to stop him,” she finally said.

Nobody said anything, processing that bombshell. Thirteen glanced at them all. Her coworkers all looked shocked, except Chase. Cameron had a sad look on her face. When Thirteen finally glanced at Wilson, the man was looking like he was going to be sick.

ooo

“Your father was abusive,” Wilson said as soon as House opened the door of his apartment. Wilson stepped inside and immediately started pacing the room. “I didn’t know. I should have known!”

“You weren’t _supposed_ to know,” House pointed out, closing the door. “I gather Thirteen opened her big mouth.”

Wilson froze and glanced at his friend. House had no idea what the look in his eyes meant.

“A good thing she did!” Wilson exclaimed. “I can’t believe I made you go to his funerals! I didn’t even stop to think that maybe you had a good reason not to go!”

House nodded. “You should have trusted me,” he simply said. Oddly enough, he did not resent Wilson for basically kidnapping him. After all, he had not given Wilson any reason to trust him recently. His responsibility in Amber’s death had broken something in their friendship and House wondered if he would ever be able to mend it.

“Yes, I should have,” Wilson admitted, as earnestly as ever. “And I’m sorry. I’d like to help if you’d let me.”

House huffed. “God, you’re pathetic. Do you even hear yourself? You’re supposed to be taking care of yourself, not getting caught up in my messed up life again.”

Wilson frowned. “Do you want me _not_ to get involved in your messed up life?” he asked.

House rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Pathetic and stupid,” Wilson said, smiling despite himself. “Sometimes I wonder why you’re even friend with me.”

“Don’t go fishing for compliments, Wilson. It’s unbecoming.”

“You know, sometimes people want to feel validated.”

“You don’t _need_ to be validated.”

“Thanks… I guess. I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“As you should,” House said. “So, you gonna help me convince Cuddy or what?”

“Yeah, of course,” Wilson nodded. He ran a hand through his hair. “I need a beer.”

“Help yourself.”

ooo

The sound of his cellphone going off woke House up the next morning. He groaned and tried reaching for his phone without opening his eyes. Then, he realized that he was not in bed like he had thought but still on the couch, Wilson snoring softly besides him.

House finally managed to fish the phone from behind a cushion and flipped it open.

“What?” he barked.

Wilson opened his eyes and immediately closed them again, groaning in pain. “My head is killing me,” he mumbled.

House threw him a bottle of vicodin which landed on Wilson’s chest with a thump.

“Thanks but no thanks. Do you have ibuprofen?”

“Do I look like a pharmacist to you?”

“I would think so judging by the amount of bottles you have stashed in this place alone.”

“Oh, piss off.” Then, House placed the phone against his ear again. “Back up, and why are you calling me at this hour?”

“It’s ten a.m.,” Foreman pointed out. “And I’m calling because we have a problem. Nothing happened last night.”

House snorted. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”

“With the patient,” Foreman told him pointedly. “No seizure. Nothing.”

“Did you try _inducing_ a seizure?”

“The thought didn’t cross my mind. Of course we did!”

House winced and moved the phone away from his ear. His head was killing him.

“I’m on my way,” he told Foreman before hanging up. “Come on,” he said, shoving Wilson. “We need to go.”

Wilson groaned. “I need a shower,” he said. “And a change of clothes.”

“You can shower at the hospital, let’s go.”

ooo

“I mean, she could be faking it,” Foreman said.

Thirteen stared at him. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Look, her problem is clearly not neurological, and we’ve ruled out every other possibility!”

“So she must be faking,” Thirteen scoffed. “Typical.”

“Look, she’s a thirteen year old getting beaten up by her dad. Faking a seizure could be her way of asking for help.”

“She doesn’t even want any help!” Thirteen exclaimed. “She has all those plans about getting emancipated, which you’d know about if you had bothered actually talking to her!”

“She could be lying.”

Thirteen groaned in frustration. “You’re getting worse than House,” she said. “At least he actually _talked_ to her.”

“I see you’re all hard at work,” House said from the doorway, making all of them jump. “What’s going on?” he asked.

The team glanced at Wilson as he made his way to the coffee machine in a daze.

“What happened to you?” Thirteen asked him.

“Rough night,” Wilson answered simply. He took a gulp of coffee and closed his eyes.

House rolled his eyes at him before turning to his team. “So what happened last night?”

“That’s the thing,” Kutner said. “Nothing happened.”

House frowned.

“Her EEG is perfectly normal,” Taub added.

“You think she’s faking?” House asked Foreman.

“It’s a possibility,” the other doctor said.

“Or it could be psychological,” Wilson pointed out. He took another gulp of coffee and opened his eyes again. “Think about it, she’s under a lot of stress. You’ve been looking for physical trauma and you’ve found nothing so maybe there’s nothing wrong with her brain. At least, physically.”

“You think we need to refer her to a shrink?” Thirteen asked.

Wilson nodded. “I think you’ve done all you could.”

“I’m going to talk to her,” House told them, turning around.

He made his way to the patient’s room. “You have NES,” he told her at once.

Jenna sat up against the pillow and glanced at him in surprise. “What’s that?” she asked.

“Non-epileptic seizures,” House explained. “We’re going to refer you to the psych department.”

“I don’t need a shrink,” the girl said at once. “I’m fine!”

“You’re not, don’t you get that?” House exclaimed, making the girl jump. “Look,” he said more calmly. “These types of seizures are stress-induced. They won’t go away by themselves. You need help. You need meds.”

“You’re a doctor. You can give me meds.”

“I’m not that kind of doctor. You need anxiety meds, possibly anti-depressants. And you need to _talk_ to someone.”

“Did you?” she asked.

“Do I look well adjusted to you?”

“Well, no, not really.”

“Then you have your answer.”

“What happened to you?” Jenna asked, staring at him.

House sighed. If talking could her help then he would talk even if he did not want to. “Getting starved,” he said through gritted teeth. “Getting drowned in freezing water.”

Jenna nodded slowly and looked away. “He broke a bottle of whisky on my head once,” she told him quietly.

“Will you talk to child services?” House asked her quietly.

Jenna did not look at him but she finally nodded.

THE END (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably get around to writing a second installment later on.


End file.
